Love
General information= Love is one of the six main characters of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. She is a member of HJ5. Biography Love is the brains behind HJ5. She is always inventing new gadgets, which don't always work out in her favor. She's not afraid to try anything new and loves to build and fix things. When explaining things, she typically rambles much to the confusion (and annoyance) of the other girls. In G, This Is Awfully Deep she became upset after the girls teased her for the failure of her invention and expressed that she didn't feel like she belongs with the rest of them. She befriends the fluffles due to their superior intellect and ignores the girls for most of the episode. In the end, however, she preferred to stay with the girls because their differences is what makes them such a good group. She is the owner (and possibly creator) of Yummy Bear, whom she adores. She used an intelligence potion on him in attempts to make him even smarter. Love mentions in The Kawaiifier that chess is her favorite board game. She also mentions in Game Over that she loves Math and Science. Looks Love has peach skin, black curled hair, pink lips, and dark blue eyes. She wears a white shirt, a red necktie, a grey sweatshirt with red trim, a grey plaid skirt with white ruffles, red and white socks, and white and red shoes. She also wears pink heart clips and a blue headband with a blue ribbon. Inventions # The Kawaiifier (Machine) # Beltronic Persona Reversalater # NanoZap # O.O.P.S. # My Little Translator # Dream Sharing Machine # Costume Machine # Jewellery # Nanobot # Time Trendmill # Transmorgriphicator Introduction |-| Appearances= Season 1 *Episode 1a: Totally Teen Genie *Episode 1b: Angel's Flight *Episode 2a: Music Baby *Episode 2b: Wanted Audience *Episode 3a: Game Over *Episode 3b: Phony Ponies *Episode 4a: Hello Puppy *Episode 4b: G, This Is Awfully Deep *Episode 5a: Baby's Birthday *Episode 5b: Labor Of Love *Episode 6a: Bad Boy and Little Girl *Episode 6b: Yummy Bear Nado *Episode 7a: Drums of Doom *Episode 7b: Adventures in Housesitting *Episode 8a: The Kawaiifier *Episode 8b: Super Kawaii Sunday *Episode 9a: Delectabubbles *Episode 9b: Kablooey Chewie *Episode 10a: Water Baby *Episode 10b: Music Zoo *Episode 11a: The Dotted Line *Episode 11b: Life is But a Dream *Episode 12a: Oh, G *Episode 12b: Greenhouse *Episode 13a: Control Plus Alt Plus Dimension *Episode 13b: Angel Hair *Episode 14a: Inside Job *Episode 14b: Sea Monkeying Around *Episode 15a: Trust Your Inner Uniphant *Episode 15b: Starr Power *Episode 16a: Zero G *Episode 16b: Angel Food *Episode 17a: Happy Slam *Episode 17b: Retro Fiasco *Episode 18a: HJ10 *Episode 18b: Wave of Love *Episode 19a: Sand and Deliver *Episode 19b: Moods Meow (Episode) Season 2 *Episode 1a: Training Day *Episode 1b: Multi Tasking |-| Gallery= Promotional images Love_Science_Rocks.jpg Love_square_watermelon.jpg Love_promotional_image.jpg Kuu Kuu Harajuku Love Promo Art.png Kuu Kuu Harajuku Love Promo Art 2.jpg Screenshots Love_kawaii-ified.png|Love after using her newest creation in The Kawaiifier. Love_bags_toppled_on_her.png|Love demonstrates how not to keep a low profile in Music Baby. Love_outfit_Kawaii_Sunday.png|Love's outfit in Super Kawaii Sunday Love_sad.png|Love feels like she doesn't belong as a member of HJ5 in G, This Is Awfully Deep G_This_is_Awfully_Deep_20.png|Love, queen of the fluffles. Yummy_Bear_Nado_5.png|She really loves Yummy Bear Yummy_Bear_Nado_2.png|Love explaining how she saved the Jellybean Festival in Yummy Bear Nado Baby's_Birthday_2.png|Love shows Rudie the gift she got for Baby in Baby's Birthday Delectabubbles_10.png|Love researches the material that the bubbles are made of in Delectabubbles. Delectabubbles_15.png|Love, hard at work. Kablooey_Chewie_6.png|Love explains the main components of the rocket in Kablooey Chewie. Life_is_But_a_Dream_11.png|Love explains how they can enter's G's subconscious in Life is But a Dream. DSCN1318.JPG BabyLove01.png|Love as a baby, playing with a toy rocketship. DSCN1329.JPG|Love as a Toddler after being zapped with the Yesterday Ray. Love in her Gnarly 90s.jpg|Love in her Gnarly 90s Love in Ray's body.png.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Character galleries